Forget you
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Ketakutan terbesarku adalah di lupakan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku telah melupakan yang berharga dalam hidupku. JinV Jinseme! Vuke! Teruntuk para shipper sarap grup sebelah
1. Chapter 1

Forget you

JinXV

Seokjin x Taehyung

Jin seme! Taehyung uke!

By mitakun

Story line by naima44

Ketakutan terbesarku adalah di lupakan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku telah melupakan yang berharga dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Musim panas dan dua buah cup eskrim serta seorang pemuda manis di hadapannya menjadi sebuah perpaduan yang menyenangkan.

"Panas, lihat esnya sudah mulai mencair. Cepat habiskan sebelum esnya jadi minuman." seru si pria.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum kaku mendengar kata-kata Seokjin. Lelaki yang sudah hampir lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Ini kencan pertama mereka semenjak pertengkaran terakhir mereka tiga bulan yang lalu.

Masih segar di ingatan Taehyung, bagaimana Seokjin begitu marahnya saat dirinya tak sengaja melupakan janji yang ia buat. Sungguh, saat itu ia sedang di kejar kejar tugas yang dosennya berikan hingga melupakan janji tersebut.

Seokjin yang tengah emosi malah menyalahkannya dengan menuduh kalau Taehyung menyeleweng di belakangnya bersama Jeon Jungkook, yang jelas jelas hanya teman satu kelompoknya.

"Kau tak suka Tae?" suara itu keluar kembali dengan nada sedikit lesu.

"Ti-tidak. Aku suka Hyung, sangat suka." sahut Taehyung. Pemuda bersenyum persegi itu berusaha sekuat mungkin bahagia di hadapan kekasih keras kepalanya itu.

Bukanya Taehyung tidak bahagia sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia masih terpikir oleh kelasnya yang ia tinggalkan karena tiba tiba Jin, panggilan akrab kekasihnya, menghubungi dia dan meminta bertemu. Kalau Taehyung menolak, bisa dipastikan kalau Jin akan marah besar. Maka dengan berat hati Taehyung pun meninggalkan kuis di kelas sorenya itu.

"Bohong, kalau memang tak suka kenapa tidak bicara saja?" kali ini Jin bicara dengan intonasi tinggi. Kentara sekali kesalnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong Hyung. Hanya saja, kenapa harus saat ini juga. Apa tidak bisa di waktu lain saja. Aku jadi meninggalkan kelas sore ku" kini Taehyung mulai menyampaikan uneg uneg di hatinya. Walau tetap tak berani memandang wajah Seokjin.

"Jadi masih tidak terima, kalau begitu kenapa tidak menolak tadi?" lihat, emosi Seokjin sangat mudah naik.

Taehyung bingung. Ia sudah ribuan kali berada di posisi yang sama. Dengan Seokjin yang sangat mudah tersulut emosinya.

Tak pernah sekali pun Taehyung menang, ia selalu mengalah. Karena baginya bersama Seokjin saja ia sudah merasa beryukur. Maka biarlah Taehyung yang menekan egonya untuk selalu bersama Seokjin.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku-" Taehyung tiba tiba merasakannya lagi. Kepalanya kembali pening.

"Kalau memang kau tidak setuju kenapa pula kau terima. Merusak moodku saja." seru Seokjin ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Sungguh. Suasana yang menyenangkan kini menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang buruk bagi Taehyung.

Hilang sudah musim panasnya yang telah ia rencanakan bersama Seokjin.

Melihat punggung lebar Seokjin yang perlahan menjauh membuat Taehyung merasa hampa. Bulir bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Bukan karena sakit di kepalanya, tapi lebih pada hatinya.

Ia begitu mencintai Seokjin. Tapi Seokjin bersikap seolah hanya Taehyung yang memiliki perasaan lebih padanya. Dan Taehyung, di mata Seokjin hanya sebatas pelengkap.

.

Sepanjang jalan Seokjin terus merutuki kejadian di taman tadi. Ia tau, Taehyung pasti sakit hati dengan kata katanya. Padahal ia juga sadar kalau yang menjadi egois di sini adalah dirinya.

Ia sadar betul setiap perbuatannya pada Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Taehyung harus tau sifat aslinya. Keras kepala, egois, dan tak sabaran. Taehyung harus mencintai Seokjin dengan semua sifat buruk yang ia miliki.

Tapi di balik itu semua ia jauh lebih mencintai pemuda itu. Walau ia masih tak mau di salahkan. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung tahu kalau Seokjin memang berharga baginya.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu. Kini perkiraan Seokjin melenceng jauh.

Taehyung sama sekali tak menampakkan dirinya sama sekali. Tidak ada kabar dari pumuda manisnya.

Tidak ada kata maaf, bahkan Taehyung tak pernah menghubunginya. Sama sekali.

Seokjin mulai gelisah. Apa ia terlalu kasar pada Taehyung tempo hari, apa memang Taehyung telah lelah dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana kalau Taehyung berniat meninggalkannya. Tidak itu tak boleh terjadi.

Pikiran lelaki dengan usia beranjak dua puluh lima tahun itu kacau, baginya walau kata kata kasar terucap di bibirnya. Tapi sungguh hatinya sama sekali tak menyetujuinya. Ia tak pernah merasa marah apa lagi benci pada Taehyung. Tak akan pernah sanggup.

Sudah banyak teman temannya yang memperingati nya dengan kata kata.

'Taehyung pun punya titik jenuh yang bisa mambuatnya melupakanmu.'

Apa benar? Dan apakah ini saatnya? Saat dimana Seokjin akan di tinggal sendiri? Saat dimana Taehyung menemukan titik jenuhnya.

Rasanya berbagai pertanyaan telah menjejali otaknya saat ini. Tak bisa terjawab. Dan tak bisa membuat Seokjin bergerak.

Jari jari Seokjin yang panjang sesekali mengetuk ngetuk layar ponselnya, apa ia harus menghubungi Taehyung terlebih dahulu?

Persetan dengan rasa egois dan harga dirinya. Ia benar benar khawatir.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi no ponsel sang kekasih yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Tersambung.

"Yeobseo?" sapa seseorang di sebrang sana. Suara Taehyung yang agak berat menyusup ke indra pendengaran Seokjin. Hangat dan ia rindu.

"Tae..."

"Yaa Hyung? Ada apa?"

"K-kau baik kan?" suara Seokjin yang mengalun sarat akan kekhawatiran. Membuat Taehyung diam diam menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak apa apa Hyung. Aku baik. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas keduanya.

Lalu. Sebuah bom meledak.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir kenapa? Satu minggu tak ada kabar, apa yang ada di pikiranmu Kim Taehyung." Seokjin lagi lagi membuat Taehyung tertegun.

"Ma-maaf Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud seper-"

"Aku tak peduli. Datang sekarang juga ke kedai eskrim yang ada di depan taman. Jangan terlambat kalau kau memang benar benar mencintaiku."

Seokjin hanya rindu. Dan ingin secepatnya menemui Taehyung.

Mengertilah.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul enam sore. Artinya sudah sekitar empat jam Taehyung menunggu Seokjin di tempat yang telah Seokjin sebutkan.

Kedai eskrim itu berdiri di pinggir jalan tepat di sebrang zebra cross.

Taehyung menunggu dengan sabar. Walau angin musim panas terasa menyiksanya, tapi tak apa. Selama Seokjin akan datang pasti Taehyung menunggu. Karena ia tau Seokjin tak mungkin melupakan janjinya.

Kardigan hitam tipisnya membalut tubuh kecilnya. Sesekali ia menyentuh lengan atanya. Ia kedinginan. Dan Seokjin masih belum datang.

Tapi mata Taehyung tiba tiba berbinar. Seokjin berada di sebrang sana. Menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi Taehyung tersenyum manis padanya.

Hati siapa yang tak mengahangat kala senyum manis itu teribit di wajah Taehyung?

Dengan segera Seokjin berlari menmbus orang orang yang mengahalanginya. Ia ingin segara merengkuh Taehyung. Ia rindu.

Tapi. Seolah di hantam palu godam, ia merasakan tubuhnya terpelanting. Menjauhi Taehyung yang semakin terlihat samar.

Ia tak bisa meraih Taehyung di sebrang sana. Bahkan saat kesadarannya di renggut paksa sekali pun.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkah bersama tubuh Seokjin yang di keluarkan dari dalam ambulance.

Seokjin tertabrak. Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan hingga dengan gegabahnya menyebrang jalan tanpa tengok kiri kanan.

Menyebabkan sebuah van hitam menghantam tubuhnya begitu saja.

Kaos putih d balik kardigan hitam Taehyung telah ternodai banyak darah dari pelipis Seokjin.

Taehyung ada disana untuk menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang entah kenapa mulai medingin.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Seokjin. Sekasar apapun, seegois apapun Taehyung tak pernah mau Seokjin tinggalkan.

Ia harus bersama Seokjin. Walau waktu tak menghendaki sekalipu .

.

.

.

Lagi lagi Seokjin termenung di sebuh kursi taman. Memandangi hamparan rumput bak permadani luas di antara lautan beton.

Seokjin selamat tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Semuanya runtuh. Bersama hancurnya setiap sel di tubuhnya.

Ia lebih baik kehilangan semua yang ia miliki. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia tak sanggup.

Kepalan tangannya meremas sebuah jurnal yang selama hampir dua bulan ini membuat hidupnya terasa di penuhi rasa bersalah yang amat dalam.

Taehyung nya pergi. Dan itu karena dirinya.

"Taehyung pergi di hari oprasinya demi menemui Seokjin Hyung. Aku sudah melarang, karena dokter sangat menganjurkan oprasinya. Tapi Taehyung bersikeras." begitu kata Jimin. Teman akrab Taehyung.

Terlambat bagi Seokjin untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Taehyung benar benar meninggalkannya.

Seokjin kini merasa menjadi orang paling idiot di muka bumi. Membiarkan dirinya melupakan segala hal yang telah Taehyung lakukan untunya hanya agar Taehyung tak melupakannya.

Dasar bodoh.

Sekarang bagai mana caranya ia bisa melupakan Taehyung.

Tak akan tak akan pernah bisa.

Ini hanya akan membuat Seokjin hancur.

Jika seseorang memiliki titik jenuh, maka mereka akan mempunyai titik rapuh. Dan sekarang Seokjin tengah berdiri di titik kerapuhnnya yang paling dasar.

Apa jadinya ia tanpa Taehyung.

The end

Taehyung menatap tubuh Seokjin dengan kepayahan. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat. Pandangannya mengabur.

"Kau gila Tae. Dokter sedang menyiapkan oprasi untukmu. Dan kau mau kabur begitu saja?" Jimin dengan gemas mencoba memperingatkan Taehyung.

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Ku pastikan aku tak akan melewatkan oprasiku jim. Aku akan kembali dalam satu jam. Aku janji."

"Taehyung-ah kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau tiba tiba ambruk karena tumormu itu Tae."

"Tidak akan. Seokjin Hyung tidak akan membiarkanya."

"Bodoh, sudah jelas jelas Seokjin Hyung tak tau keadaanmu. Bagaimana bisa dia melindungimu."

"Kalau Seokjin Hyung tau aku terkena tumor otak dan kepalaku hampir botak. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkan ku."

"Kalau dia meninggalkanmu karena itu, akan ku pangkas habis rambutnya."

Taehyung tersrnyum mendengar kara kata Jimin.

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu."

"Hati hati. Kembalilah lagi."

"Pasti"

Taehyung tersenyum mengingat percakapan terakhirnya bersama Jimin.

Ia tak bodoh. Tak bodoh karena mencintai Seokjin. Justru ia merasa sangat bahagia. Bersama Seokjin dulu tak ubahnya bagai angan semu di matanya. Tapi kini, disisa waktunya ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat lelaki itu

Biarlah. Taehyung pun tau di balik semua tingkah Seokjin. Seokjin sangat mencintainya. Ia tau dan ia mengerti.

Cinta Taehyung menguap seiring desakan nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Kasihnya mengudara ketika pandandannya telah mengabur. Rasa sakitnya mengubur Taehyung jauh jauh. Membiarkan ia pergi, seiring tubuh Seokjin yang juga menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan.

Ia tak lelah, tapi merasa ini sudah waktunya. Waktunya Taehyung menyerah pada keadaan.

Melepas Seokjin.

Dan nampaknya ia tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Jimin.

.

.

.

Untuk Noona kece di grup sebelah. Di tunggu bayarannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget You

Sequelup

Wtitted by ugii

Story lineby Mitakun

Yaoi

Enjoy

Typo's

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Musim semi itu indah, tapi tidak dengan ku. Semua kehangatan tiba tiba berubah menjadi dingin, seiring umpatan tiada akhir yang kau berikan._

 _Terimakasih sebelumnya karena telah mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Aku tau seberapa banyakpun makian yang kau lontarkan, kau kan tetap menyerukan kata cinta pada akhirnya_

 _Walau sedikit berbeda dengan ungkapan orang orang awam lainnya. Tapi aku mengerti jika memang hanya sebuah kata cinta bisa pula di ungkapkan melalui perkataan kasar dan sebagainya._

 _Karena aku tau, cinta tak selamanya terlihat begitu indah._

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Selalu terdengar derit pintu di setiap malam yang kulewati. Membuatku terjaga hingga tak bisa tertidur kembali. Terlalu takut._

 _Takut jika kutertidur tak akan bisa bangun tuk hari esok. Setidaknya di pagi nanti masih ada harapan agar ku bisa memperbaiki sesuatu yang telah rusak di antara kitaa berdua._

 _Esok pagi adalah kesempatan lain yang datang kepadaku. Dan aku tak pernah mau melepaskannya begitu saja._

 _Maka sekeras apapun aku akan mencoba bertahan. Untuk kita._

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Rasanya masih sama. Rasa sakit yang menggerogoti kepalaku tak ada apa apanya dengan apa yang hatiku rasakan._

 _Lebih baik terus merasakan perih di pusat pikirku dari pada menanggung luka yang menyakiti setiap inci pusat perasaanku._

 _Berbagai kenyataan pahit telah ku serap baik. Tapi tidak dengan kenyataan yang harus keterima dengan segala tindakan yang kau perbuat. Melebihi rasa semua sakit yang kau rasa._

 _Kau semakin membuatku tak berdaya dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kita._

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Ketahuilah, setiap inci dari kehidupanku adalah untuk selalu berada di sampingmu. Tapi saat kau mendorongku pergi. Apa dayaku._

 _Aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggumu memintaku kembali. Meski menyakitkan, tapi ku tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama selagi kau pergi jauh. Menunggumu kembali padaku._

 _Karena ku tau, diantara derap langkahmu selalu tersimpan rasa kasih dan sayang yang hanya kau tujukan padaku._

 _Maka biarlah aku menanti dalam duka parasaan itu muncul, menuntunmu kembali pada rumahmu. Diriku._

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Ketakutanku makin menjadi manakala setiap jengkal kehidupanku terasa begitu digerogoti._

 _Tak ada waktu._

 _Tak tersisa banyak hanya untuk menunggumu._

 _Aku terlalu takut untuk menunggumu kembali._

 _Jika akhirnya kita akan tetao berpisah, maka aku yang akan pergi. Aku tak akn pernah bisa melihatmu terluka. Maka biarlah aku mati sebagai seorang yang buruk di matamu._

 _Tapi keegoisanku tetap menantimu untuk pulang. Walau tak yakin kau masih tetap bisa menerima keadaanku._

 _Keadaanku yang jauh dari sempurna._

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Semuanya terbuka, sebuah tabir yang tadinya tertutup rapat dalam sebuah kotak pandora kini terbuka dengan lebar. Membuat kekacauan, meninggalkan luka yang amat dalam._

 _Keadaan makin tak karuan saat sang objek terus diam bahkan tak berontak. Memberi seribusatu ujian yang membutuhkan kesabaran._

 _Kadangkala memang lelah menghadapi semua yang terjadi._

 _Tapi ku yakin setelah mengosongkan kotak pandora itu. Akan datang sebuah harapan yang memperbaiki segala kekacauan._

 _Seoul xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Ragaku makin rapuh. Tubuhku terasa begitu lemah._

 _Kurasa ini akhirnya._

 _Terimakasih telah memberi segala cinta yang kau punya._

 _Semoga kau mau menemuiku lagi pada akhirnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung menutup jurnalanya lagi. Tangannya bergetar, airmata masih mengisi sudut matanya.

Ia memandangi jurnal warna coklat itu dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan.

Seluruh perasaannya campur aduk dalam jurnalnya. Tapi lebih banyak adalah ungkapan kekhawatirannya akan kelangsungan hidup yang akan ia jalani.

Pintu terbuka tepat pada saat ia memasukkan jurnalnya ke bawah bantal yang biasa ia tiduri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa malam ini.

"Belum tidur?" Jimin ternyata.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Masih belum mengantuk."

"Kau harus istirahat untuk oprasimu besok Tae."

"Jim aku akan baik baik saja" tidak, tanpa Seokjin ia tak ada apa apanya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung lekat, sebelum setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia takut sebenarnya. Takut kehilangan Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti Taehyung? Aku selalu bisa membaca apa yang ada di kepalamu. Dan bisakah kau berhenti, berhenti berharap pada si brengsek itu?"

Sungguh, Jimin hanya ingin Taehyung kembali menjadi Taehyung yang ia kenal. Meski penyakitnya tetap mengikis habis harapannya untuk hidup, tapi Taehyung masih bisa tertawa lepas bersamanya.

Tapi semenjak pria itu datang, terlalu banyak perasaan khawatir yang menghantui kepala Taehyung. Itu bukan hal yang bagus.

"Jika ada yang brengsek diantara kita berdua, orangnya itu aku Jim."

Jimin memutar matanya bosan.

"Tak akan ada seorang pasangan yang menyembunyikam keadaannya dari pasangannya. Aku membohongi Jin Hyung selama kita menjalin kasih. Aku tak menceritakan semuanya pada Jin Hyung. Apa aku masih dianggap sebagai pasangan yang baik?"

Jimin terpekur. Apa lagi, apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada Taehyung untuk menyatakan bahwa Taehyung adalah seorang kekasih yang menjadi impian setiap orang di muka bumi.

"Jika aku jadi kau, akan ku pukul wajah tampan kekasihmu." ujar Jimin dalam.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa memukul wajah orang yang kau cintai" balas Taehyung tenang.

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

"Coba pukul Yoongi Hyung saat ia bilang ia membatalkan kencan mu dengannya."

Jimin diam, Taehyung menyeringai manis.

"Kau menang!"

Seketika Taehyung tertawa kencang. Tawanya bahkan menggema memenuhi ruang inapnya.

Jimin yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam. Seolah ia berusaha merekam jelas tawa sahabat kentalnya tersebut.

"Aaiisshh Tae, sudah. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah larut."

"Siap kapten."

Taehyung pun menarik selimutnya hingga dagunya. Ia mematai Jimin yang tengah menyamankan posisinya di atas sofa.

"Waah tadi tawaku keras sekali yaa. Sampai sampai perutku sakit."

"Mak-"

"Aku harap itu bukan tawa terakhirku."

Jimin bungkam. Ia memindai Taehyung yang sudah mulai menutup mata. Dalam hatinya ia hanya berdoa. Semoga pagi nanti Taehyung bisa tertawa seperti tadi lagi.

Semoga.

Manusia hanya bisa berharapkan.

.

.

.

Jimin kembali membuka pintu kamar inap Taehyung setelah menghabiskan sarapannya di kantin rumah sakit. Namun apa yang ia lihat justru membuat Jimin kaget bukan kepalang.

Taehyung tengah mengobrak abrik tas ransel yang Jimin bawa semalam dari rumah mereka.

"Yak apa yang kau cari eoh?"

"Cardigan, mantel, atau apalah aku- ah ketemu." Taehyung mengacungkan cardigan hitamnya lalu mengenakan outernya di balik kaos putihnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Jim."

Jimin tersadar sebelum Taehyung melangkah tak terlalu jauh darinya.

"Kau mau kemana Tae?"

"Jin Hyung memintaku menemuinya. Segera."

"Kau gila Tae. Dokter sedang menyiapkan oprasi untukmu. Dan kau mau kabur begitu saja?" Jimin dengan gemas mencoba memperingatkan Taehyung.

"Aku akan baik baik saja. Ku pastikan aku tak akan melewatkan oprasiku jim. Aku akan kembali dalam satu jam. Aku janji."

"Taehyung-ah kau harus pikirkan kesehatanmu. Aku tidak mau kau tiba tiba ambruk karena tumormu itu Tae."

"Tidak akan. Seokjin Hyung tidak akan membiarkanya."

"Bodoh, sudah jelas jelas Seokjin Hyung tak tau keadaanmu. Bagaimana bisa dia melindungimu."

"Kalau Seokjin Hyung tau aku terkena tumor otak dan kepalaku hampir botak. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkan ku."

"Kalau dia meninggalkanmu karena itu, akan ku pangkas habis rambutnya."

Taehyung tersrnyum mendengar kara kata Jimin.

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu."

"Hati hati. Kembalilah lagi."

"Pasti"

Walau Jimin tak yakin dengan apa yang Taehyung bicarakan, tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia perbuat. Setidaknya Taehyung masih bisa tersenyum untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri di sini untuk menemui Seokjin, melepas rindu dan bertekad untuk membuka samua yang ia sembunyikan selama ini pada kekasinya tersebut.

Bukan untuk melihat Seokjin di kerubungi ketika tubuh pemuda itu terlempar ketika sebuah van menghempasnya.

"Seokjin Hyung." lirih Taehyung sesaat sebelum tubuhnya ia bawa berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang mengelilingi Seokjin.

"Seokjin Hyung!"

Orang-orang menyingkir saat Taehyung berusaha memeluk Seokjin yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sebagian menatap sedih tak banyak juga yang ikut menangis melihat Taehyung yang berusaha susah payah membuat Seokjin terus terjaga.

Taehyung kehilangan kata katanya. Ia tak bisa berucap apa apa selain menyebut nama pemuda yang berdarah darah di pangkuannya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah Hyung. Ku komohon."

"Tae..." Seokjin berujar lemah. "Mian..."

"Ani, mianhae Seokjin Hyung mianhae aku... Aku.. Yang meminta maaf"

"Aku mencintaimu." Seokjin menutup matanya tepat saat suara sirine ambulance mengudara di sekitar mereka.

.

Taehyung merasakannya lagi. Pening mulai memenuhi kepalanya lagi. Semakin sakit seiring ia berlari berasa tubuh Seokjin yang tak sadarkan diri.

Perihnya terasa menusuk nusuk. Rasa sakit itu menelusup hingga ketulang tulanganya.

Sakit itu makin menjadi, hingga kakinya tak bisa di gerakan bahkan untuk satu langkah pun. Tapi Taehyung terus berusaha. Berusaha untuk tetap bersama Seokjin.

Taehyung jatuh terduduk pada akhirnya. Darah keluar dari hidungnya. Ingatannya akan percakapannya dengan Jimin membuatnya tersenyum.

Kesadarannya di renggut secara paksa ketika tubuh Seokjin mulai mengabur dan menjauh. Menjauh dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Ia tak akan pernah menepati janjinya pada Jimin. Juga pada Seokjin.

.

.

.

Jimin hanya tau jika Taehyung adalah pemuda yang kuat dan penuh kehangatan. Bagai matahari yang menyinari setiap hidup orang orang terdekatnya. Termasuk hidupnya.

Taehyung yang membuat ia hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Ia dulu hanya seorang anak dari panti asuhan. Lalu bertemu dengan Taehyung yang merantau ke ibukota. Orang tua Taehyung telah meninggal sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Mereka akhirnya hidup bersama sama hampir lima tahun lamanya. Jimin sudah tau sejak awal kalau Taehyung bukan orang yang benar benar sehat. Taehyung mengatakannya tepat sebelum Jimin menginjakan kakinya di rumah sederhananya. Taehyung hanya tak ingin nantinya terbebani. Dan Jimin memang tak pernah keberatan.

Mereka hidup bersama sama. Lalu datang Seokjin di kehidupan Taehyung. Jimin ikut senang, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Selanjutnya ada Yoongi yang mengisi hari harinya, hingga Jimin makin buta akan kehidupan Taehyung.

Matanya terbuka saat tak sengaja membaca jurnal Taehyung yang ia kira hanya catatan biasa. Namun ternyata bisa membuatnya merubah arus pikirannya tentang Seokjin.

Seokjin. Yang kini tengah menatap nanar pada potret Taehyung yang berhiaskan bunga bunga indah berwarna putih.

Tubuh tegap itu masih terlihat lemah di kursi roda. Tertangkap sebuah linangan air mata yang berpusat pada mata indahnya.

Jimin mengahampiri. Ia membawakannya segelas air untuk sekedar menenangkan. Walau awalnya ia ingin menendang Seokjin keluar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Taehyung sedang mamandangnya di sana. Tak mungkin ia bersikap kasar pada Seokjin yang jelas jelas amat berduka atas kepergian Taehyung.

"Taehyung pergi di hari oprasinya demi menemui Seokjin Hyung. Aku sudah melarang, karena dokter sangat menganjurkan oprasinya. Tapi Taehyung bersikeras." ucap Jimin.

"Bacalah, dan semoga Hyung mengerti."

Tak ada yang Seokjin mengerti disini.

Tapi setelah matanya menyapu tiap kata di jurnal tersebut. Seokjin tau, dan Seokjin mengerti.

Kalau cintanya sama sekali tidak ada apa apanya dengan cinta yang Taehyung berikan.

Ia kalah dari Taehyung.

Dari cintanya.

The end


End file.
